


Spotted

by someblankgit



Category: Alphas, Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Dark Room, PTSD, Sacrifice Arcadia Bay Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someblankgit/pseuds/someblankgit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the destruction of arcadia bay Max and Chloe make their way to Canada in an attempt to start a new life but Max attracts the attention of Doctor Rosen and his team</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A little bit of shoping

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about the cross over for a bit and I had to get this out of my brain onto paper.
> 
> I just want to say, I have to watched Alphas in yonks so I can not remember half of what happens

"okay what do I need?" Max looks down at the shopping list.  
"waffles, cigarettes, noodles, female shit, bacon, bread and eggs. Should be easy enough" Max say under her breath.  
Max walks into the shop picking up a basket she walk round the shop trying to find the stuff.  
"okay here's the bread and the meat section is right over there" Max walks over the meat section of the shop, Max lifts up her hand and a clenches every muscles in her body, Max can not risk any visions of her self been "left" behind.  
Max makes her way round the shop picking up odd things and rewinding when ever no one was looking.  
when Max reached the check outs she looks down at her basket. "looks like I've got everything, time to rewind one more time. just to be safe". Max raises her hand, rewinding time. she freaks some people out, not every day you see some one appearing in front of you.

Max runs out the shop, getting some dirty looks from people but like so many time before max just rewinds time so she was never in the shop and she walks to Chloe in the parking lot.

"2 minuets, your slacking" Chloe said with a smirk

"I would love to see you do better, oh wait" Max kisses Chloe and they jump in to the car with Max tossing the basket in to the back of the car.  
as Max closes the door big guy in a suit stops the door from closing  
"excuse me, Maxine Caulfield" a woman with black hair asks.  
"yes but call me Max"  
"Max rewind NOW!" Chloe pulls Max's arm.  
"wait, lets see what they want" Max tells Chloe pulling her hand of her  
"okay, Max, there are people like you and we are one of them" the black hair woman say "like me?" Max ask "yes, oh I'm Rachel and this is bill. I have synesthete, I have enhanced senses and bill here can get strength from his fight for fight response" "umm, so what do you want?" Max asks "MAX REWIND NOW, we need to get out of here" Chloe becoming more frustrated. "CHLOE WAIT" max exclaims at Chloe. "Well doctor Rosen wants to help you with your ability" Rachel tell "look we don't have time" Bill exclaim and Max looks over to Chloe. Max feels a scratch in her neck. "fuck, not again" Max says before falling into the lap of Chloe. 


	2. Meeting the team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the song the plays is wrong for the alphas universe but I wanted max to have a flash back.
> 
> This is set about 2 years after the distortion for Acadia bay

p>"Oh no, where am I?" I muter to my self "fuck, I'm in a MIR" I try and pull my self out but my wrists have been retained "hello anybody out there?!" I hear the motors of the MRI turn on and I slide out. I squinting my eyes at the light in the room.  
"Wakie wakie mad Max" Chloe leans over me pulling the biggest smile she could.  
"Where am I, Chloe?" I ask her trying to sit up.  
The door in the corner of the room swing open and a flood of people come in, Rachel, bill and a grey haired guy.  
"Hello Max, sorry for the sedative but we where in a rush. I am doctor Rosen and your ability quite perplexes us. Care to explain?"  
"Um... well..umm" I say thinking about how to explain it.  
"Mad Max it's okay tell them, they are hella cool" Chloe said patting my head.  
"Okay Chloe" I sit up on the tray with my retrains making it uncomfortable. "I have the power to rewind and jump though photos" I say.  
"I have to say I am quite perplexed about this revelation, none of us have ever encountered someone able to change space and time" doctor Rosen say undoing the restraints. I jump of the tray and I stretch out my limbs "so um what do you want?" I say edging closer to Chloe.

"well miss Caulfield, lets take this to my office" doctor Rosen opens the door for us. "Chloe could you please stay with Rachel"  
"what?!" Chloe says looking a bit bemused.  
"lets go to my office" Rachel says to Chloe touching her arm.

I walk down the hall keeping my hand warped round my arm. I keep looking round the floor I am on keeping my eye on Chloe, she seems to be getting on pretty well with everything happening here. 

"Here take a seat. Do you want anything to eat of drink or eat" he ask gesturing towards a staff room or a base room or a mission room muahaha. shit tangents.  
"um..no thank doctor Rosen" I sit down on a swanky low chair. " so what do you want?" he walk over to a book case with and picks up an old timely record and picks one ups and looks at it. "from my understanding you able to...well to be honest I am not sure for what you've told us can you tell me from the beginning"

"well on a few years back I had a weird dream in class of tornado destroying acarida bay a week in time, then I..um..when to the bathroom and...um.. I saw Chloe getting shot and that was when my power stated" I say getting ready to rewind.

"Stressful situations can make abilities appear and in your case it was your friend dying" he says putting a record on.  
~im a little bit crazy~  
"Put that fucking song off" I say standing up and walking towards the door and I run down the hall trying to find my last point of comfort, Chloe.  
I look into each office they all had clear doors. I quickly find Chloe and I bust into the office to see Chloe laying on the floor she jumps up and hugs me.  
"What happened Maxie pad" Chloe asked patting my head.  
"that song was what Jeffershit played during my second death" I say crying.  
Rachel walks up and calls for doctor Rosen "Doctor Rosen, some help please"  
Doctor Rosen comes in "I'm sorry Max I did not know but what happened?"  
"So you played that song by mistake?" I wipe my eyes with the sleeve of my hoodie but keeping a tight grip on Chloe.  
"I am honestly sorry I did not predict the extent of your ability" he says  
"Dude she when thought hell to get out of that creep Jefferson grip" Chloe says.  
"So what happened there's no record for you being you Mark Jefferson's victims" he says touching my arm and pulling me out off the office.  
"I'll tell you but Chloe must stay with me" I grab her hand.  
"What ever makes it easier" doctor Rosen says leading us back to his office.

When we get there Chloe look around "wow dude, what's your job. it must pay hella well" Chloe slumps down on the set I was previously in stretching her limbs across it. I sit down next to her and she wraps her arm around me.  
"So what is Chloe to you??" He ways sitting down across from us picking up a file.  
"Well umm" I says looking at Chloe.  
"Well she's my partner alright, my partner in time" Chloe says giving me a squeeze.  
"Can you tell me more about what happened with your teacher" he asked taking one more look though a file.  
I clap my hand and I look down at them "well umm well we got a text from a boy saying that he was going to get rid of Rachel Ambers body so we when to the junk yard to stop him and um I was drugged and Chloe was killed" I start to feel cry thinking about Chloe dying, over and over again.  
"I am still sorry about that, on one should see any one die" Chloe says pulling a little smile.  
"Well then" I sigh " well I then woke up in the dark-, an under ground photo studio where Mr Jefferson kidnapped and took sick photos of girls" I says squeezing my hand together.  
"How was your name on none of the police reports about the events?" He asked closing the file.  
"He was about the kill me but since a was able to rewind time I was able to escape and I used a photo friend took to go back to when we where at the vortex party and I warned us"

"why did you react so visually to that song?"  
"during my attempts to escape I asked for music to play to cover up a sound and that was the song I would have died to." I say exhaling I start to have flash backs to David coming in and Jefferson used me as a human shield with that song playing. I look up, I am in the darkroom "fuck I'm back here again" I see Jefferson filling a syringe with a clear liquid "I can't live though this again" I try to pull at the duck tape and I look round the room, Jefferson is standing next to me waving the syringe about. I feel a scratch in my neck and I rewind. Jefferson flows backwards "fuck fuck fuck, I can not die, not here and not now!" I say trying to wake up. Jefferson is gone. Chloe walks in to the darkroom waving her dads gun "Max you killed everyone I've ever loved and you are going to let me down again. You should have died, not me not the town" she points the gun at me and shots. I wake up, my chest is killing me, I groan at the pain. I look around me and I have about 5 people hovering over me. "oh my god Max" Chloe hugs me, her eyes are red, she been crying. "what happened?" My mouth feel dry, oh god its like I've been drained of energy. "you went into cardiac arrest, max. Please stay still" Doctor Rosen says lifting the shocky pads of my chest and Rachel pulls down my top. Chloe holds my head patting it, I can hear her trying to dry her eyes "Max, can you keep the dying to me" Chloe starts to laugh and cry "for good luck" Chloe kisses me, I give her a dull smile. "You were dead" an agitated boy in the background says twitching his fingers in the air. I lay my head back on the ground feeing the pain though out my body "fuck" "swearing bad you should not be swearing. my mother AND doctor Rosen says it bad and bad people say bad thing" the jittery kid says.

I look into Chloe's eyes and everything drones out. "Chloe, I love you" I try to lift up my arm but my chest hurts to much. "any chance you give me a hand up" I sit up with Chloe supporting my back.  
"I don't think that's a good idea. What do you think doc?" a tall fit guy says.  
"let her, we need her heart betting" Rosen say.  
I start to stand up but I fall onto the couch "shit, I'm really, really dizzy", Chloe quickly grabs me "I need some help..now" Chloe exclaims yanking an oxygen mask from the hands of Rachel and holds it lover my face. "Sorry, the last time this happened Max here started to have visions of the town being destroyed. So Mad Max had you had any visons of an appending apocalypse?" Chloe say crouching down at my feet. "I just had a flash back from the dark room" I say pulling the oxygen mask down "Ha ha, Flash, like a camera and darkroom uses camera" the fidgety young man says. "Not again, can I get a tissue or something" I look down at my fingers. "Max what have you done!?" Chloe says getting worried. "I've only rewind one time" I say. "here Max" Bill hands me a tissue, I dry my fingers and I dry up the blood on my nose "hold up you've played with space and time?!" "No Bill, it was when I was dead on the floor I had a flash back were I had to use my powers" I say putting the oxygen mask back on. "I think it time to meet our team, I am Cameron, this is Gary" he puts his round Gary and gives him a little shake. Gary quickly jumps away from him "get off me!" Gary says. "and this woman here in Nina" Cameron points to the woman sitting on a chair. I take a few deep breaths and then I take off the mask. "well it nice to meet you all I am Max and this is Chloe" I stand with the support of Chloe and Rachel. "I am okay, I just need something to eat and maybe some pain killers" I walk staggering "what do you think Rachel?" Doctor Rosen say and Rachel puts her hand on my heart "Max's heart is fine" she says. "Now can you let go of me please" I say putting on my 'I'm heathy face'.

"i think we should go home" Chloe says putting her hand on my waist.  
"No Max, I need to ask some more questions" doctor Rosen say, I look round the room to see Cameron blocking the door, I rewind time.

"what do you think Rachel?" Doctor Rosen says again. I give Chloe a hug and I whisper in to her ear "Chloe we need to get out of here".


End file.
